Sickness and Nightmares
by Yaoilover1352
Summary: Yami and Yugi are both having their bad day. Dizzyness, Vomiting, Nightmares and Blood Don't read if you don't like! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

/.../ Yugi to Yami

\...\ Yami to Yugi

_*Dreams.*_

'Thinking'

''Talking''

* * *

Sickness and nightmare!

Yugi were inside the bathroom showering. He got out of there and got dressed and ran downstairs.

Downstairs at the kitchen table his grandfather Solomun Motou were drinking a cup of coffee and on the other side of the kitchen table his bestfriend and a ancient pharaoh sat eating his breakfast but stop when he heard Yugi come down the stairs.

''Good morning Aibou.'' Yami said smiling at the short boy.

''Morning Yami, Grandpa.'' Yugi said.

''Are you ready for school my boy? Solomun asked.

''Yes Grandpa.'' He answered smiling

''Come Yugi we need to go'' Yami said standing in the door.

''Coming!'' Yugi said with the breakfast in his mouth and ran to the door. ''Bye Grandpa!'' He said when he closed the door.

''Goodbye.'' Solomun said.

* * *

At school Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Seto waited at the doors in to the school.

''Hi guys!'' Yugi said smiling when they came to the doors.

''Hiya Yug! Hiya Yams!'' Joey said.

''Stop calling me Yams!'' Yami growled.

''At least it's better then what Bakura and Marik calls us.'' Yugi said.

''That hurt.'' Marik said.

''Yeah _**Baka Pharaoh and Mini** **Pharaoh**_! Bakura said.

''Shut up Tomb Robber!'' Yami growled.

''Come let's get to class before Yami and Bakura starts a bloodbath.'' Ryou said and they all headed to class.

* * *

The last class for the day was Gym and Yugi hated it. Yugi had forgot his gymclothes at home and sat and watch insteed of playing. Yugi got up to go to the bathroom and to some buisness when he suddenly felt dizzy and cold.

Yami and Yugi had the mindlink and Yami felt the dizzyness and coldness that Yugi felt. Yami stopped playing and sat down to rest when he saw Yugi walking in to the bathroom.

Yugi shook his head trying to get the dizzy feeling away but it got worse. He felt very lightheaded and collapsed at the door to the bathroom.

Yami heard a thump behind him and saw Yugi collasped at the ground. He ran over and started shaking him.

''Yugi can you hear me?'' Yami said getting very worried because he couldn't feel Yugi through the link.

Yugi didn't answer and Yami toke Yugi up from the ground and walked in to the boys changing room. He changed his clothes, got his and Yugis schoolbags and walked to the nurse office. He told the nurse what happened and she told him to placed on the bed and she exsamed him.

''He has high fever and a bad cold.'' She said. ''You can wait until he wakes up and take him home if you want to'' She said and left the two boys alone.

* * *

Two houres later Yugi woke up. He's vision has blurry but he saw a man who looked like him sitting beside the bed.

''Yami?'' Yugi said. His voice was horse and low like a whisper.

''Yugi? I'm glad you're awake. I'm taking you home.'' he said looking at the boy.

''I'm fine I just needed to rest thats all.'' Yugi lied.

Yami knew Yugi lied and picked him up and carried him home and upstairs to his room. ''Stay put'' he said walking downstairs.

''Yes mother hen!'' Yugi said.

Yugi layed in bed and feeling the wave of dizzyness return and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Yami came downstairs and saw grandpa sitting in the living wanting to know what was wrong with Yugi.

''What's wrong with him Yami?'' Grandpa asked.

''He collapsed outside the bathroom at school so I toke him to the nurse office and she said that he has a flu and a bad one too.'' Yami explained.

''I'll go the shop and get some medicines for him while you are trying to cool him down.'' grandpa said and walked to the shop.

* * *

Yami walked upstairs and saw Yugi tossing around in the bed like he was having a nightmare. Yami ran over to Yugi and shok him.

''Yami...Take me insteed...Stop!'' Yugi said in his sleep. he began to scream. ''Yami!...Stay with me...don't die...YAMI!''

''Yugi! Wake up! Yugi it's a nightmare you have to wake up! Yami said. shaking him.

* * *

_*Yugis nightmare*_

_Yugi was running as fast as his legs could. He ran to and ally and was boxed in. Yugi turn around and swa Ushio holding Yamis unconcisous body under his arms.  
_

_''Let him go you creep!'' Yugi shouted.  
_

_''Why should I? He can be my new toture toy.'' Ushio said wiht a big smirk on his face._

_''NO! Let him go please! Take me insteed of him!'' Yugi cried.  
_

_Ushios men kicked him and pushed him in 30 minutes. When Yugi looked up Ushio stabbed Yami in the the heart. Ushio thorwed Yamis body to Yugi and ran away.  
_

_''Yami!'' Yugi shook him. ''Stay with me, dont' die I need you.'' Yugi check Yami pulse. He's heart stopped. Yami has lying dead in Yugis lap. ''YAMI!''  
_

_*End nightmare*_

* * *

Yami still trying to shook Yugi awake.

Yugi eyes opened too fast for Yugi so his vision was black in two minutes then his vision cleared. Yugi looked at Yami who had happy tears in his eyes.

''Yami! Yugi cried and hugged him and started cry hard in Yami chest.

''Shh...I'm here...shhh...don't cry...'' Yami said calming Yugi down.

Yugi had finally calmed down layed in bed thinking. 'Maybe I should leave? Yami thinks that I'm a burden.' Yugi thought.

''I'll go and get some soup and a wet cloth okay?'' Yami said and walk out of the room.

Yugi got up from the bed and stood up in 2 minutes and then started walking towards the bathroom. He lean against the wall for support but he hadn't anymore energy left and collapsed against the wall and his vision started get blurryer. With the last of his energy he got out.

/Y-Ya-Yami...can't...get...up.../

\Yugi where are you?! You're not in bed!\

/Ba...Ba-Bath...roo-/

\Bathroom okay coming!\

Yami placed the food on Yugis nightstand and ran towards the bathroom. He stop when he saw Yugi unconcsious against the wall outside the bathroom. Yami carried him in to their room. He put Yugi slowly and carefully down on the bed. He went back to the bathroom and got a temperaturemeter. He went back to their room and put the temperaturemeter in his mouth. When it beeped Yami toke it and read it. '103,8. Not good. I'll stay with him until he starts vomiting blood.' Yami thought and got a wet cloth on Yugis forhead.

Yugi shivered at the toughs. Yami was getting more and more worried each minute Yugi was sick.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the sofa downstairs reading when he heard a moan through the link. He placed the book on the coffee table and walked upstairs.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry but it cleared after a minute. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but he coughed insteed.

\Talk through here okay?\

/O-Ok.../

''How are you feeling'' Yami asked stroking Yugi hair.

/Like a truck have droven over me 100 times and then throwed in to a wall./

Yami chuckled a little. ''Let's take a bath'' Yami said.

/Yami I can't even stand so do you think I'm going to TAKE A BATH!/

''I'll carry you to the bathroom and puts you down in the tub.''


	2. Chapter 2

Sickness and Nightmare

/''Fine but only this time.../

''Good'' Yami said carried his aibou inside the bathroom. he out him inside the tub and started cleaning him. ''Yugi relax for a while when I go outside the bathroom and gets you some new clothes.'' Yami said while standing in the door to the bathroom.

Yugi nodded and relaxed in the warm water in the tub. After 2 minutes he fell asleep.

Yami who was outside the door heard his aibou snoring inside the bathroom and just giggled. He went back in to the bathroom and toke his aibou out of the bath and made him dry and got him some clothes on and carried him to bed. He kissed him on the forhead and headed downstairs to watch some tv.

_*Yugis nightmare__*_

_Yugi was running for his life.  
_

_''You won't escape me!''  
_

_Yugi heard his fathers voice before it went black.  
_

_*End dream*_

__Yugi shout up for the bed but fell back in the bed. He tried to speak but he felt too weak.

/ ''...Ya..mi...''/

\ ''Yugi is something wrong?''\

/ ''Need...you...now...''/

\ ''Coming''\

Yami and went upstairs saw Yugi looking normal pale.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hi gu**__**ys time for a new chapter?**_

_**Yami and Yugi: YEAH!  
**_

_**Me: I don't own Yugioh only this story.  
**_

* * *

**Chatper 3**

Yami looked at Yugi smiling. Yugi were still having a bad cold but the fever were gone. Yugi were now sleeping peacefully in his bed. Yami walked over to the bed and layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up next day feeling arms around him and having a nice pillow. When he saw that he was lying on Yamis chest and having Yamis arms around him he started blushing like hell. He tried to get up but Yami was too strong. He closed his eyes to fake sleep until Yami woke up.

* * *

Yami woke up an hour later. He looked at Yugi in his arms. He chuckled a little and got up when amethyst eyes looked at him smiling.

''Morning Aibou'' Yami said with a smile.

''Morning...You could have woken me up you know'' Yugi said.

''You looked so peacefully in your sleep thats why I didn't wake you up'' Yami said smirking.

Yugi blushed deep red and got out of bed. He started coughs and sat back down in bed.

'' Are you okay Aibou?'' Yami asked knelt down beside him.

''I'm-'' Yugi started said before having another coughing fit.

''You're not fine Yugi. You are going no where today.'' Yami said helping you back up on the bed.

''Thanks Yami I love you'' Yugi said.

''I love you too.'' Yami said kissing him.

Yami then got up and walked to the bathroom and got out a temperature meter to check if he still has a high fever. Yami came back check it and he didn't have any fever or anything else 'Must be a cold then' Yami thought.

* * *

A day past and it was 19:00 or 7pm and Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch looking at a movie and snuggling to each other. Yugi had fallen asleep in Yami arms and Yami just sat there stroking the little one hair. Soon he felt tired and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Switch?**_

Yugi woke up feeling like he had slept for months. He go up and he heard something from the bathroom. He ran up and opened the room and Yami was throwing up all his dinner from yesterday. He helped him by holding his hair up. When Yami were done he washed his mouth.

''Thank you Yugi...'' Yami said leaning against the wall.

''No problem. Do want help back to the bed?'' Yugi asked looking worried at Yami.

''It would be nice with some help.'' He said leaned against Yugi shoulder.

He help Yami back to bed. When they were one meter from the bed Yami collapsed. He became unconscious and Yugi almost dropped him but he caught him in time before he hit the floor. Yugi got him on the bed and ran downstairs to get some water and cloths and a bucket. He started tending to his fever. He laid a cold cloth on Yamis forehead. Yugi looked at his sick yami. 'Become better my koi...' Yugi thought giving his sleeping yami a sad smile.

Next morning Yami woke up a little dizzy but it disappeared fast. He took of the cloth on his forehead. He sat up and he felt the dizziness come but sat still and it disappeared. Then he stood up and he dizziness hit him with full blow. he took his hand on the chair were Yugi was sleeping. Then he leaned against the wall. He walked downstairs in a very slow. At the last step the dizziness hit again and he bumped in to the wall and hit his head so everything started spinning where he was standing. He soon collapsed and the wall. He felt so drained that he breathing was strain. It was hard to breathe and sit up. 'I hate being sick...' He thought before collapsing and hit his head in the stairs and rolled the stairs.

Yugi sneered out of his sleep. He looked in shocked around him. /Yami?/ he asked through the link. When he didn't get something back he got worried. He went to the the stairs and gasps. His koi Yami was bleeding at the end of the staircase. He called 911 and they would be as soon as possible there but it could take some time. Yugi ran back to Yami to look at the wound. He carefully lifted Yamis head and he gasp once more. The bleeding were in the back of the head. 'That not good I need to stop the bleeding or he'll die' He thought and laid him carefully back on the floor and ran to get a towel to stop the bleeding. He came back a minute later with a pillow and a towel.

''Yami can you hear?'' He asked. When he didn't get any response he started talking to him. ''I'm going stopping the bleeding it can hurt a bit ok?'' He said when he held Yamis head and the towel under the bleeding. Yugi looked at the window if someone would come when he heard a moan under him. ''Yami? Yami, can you hear me?'' He asked looking at his koi.

Yami moaned and heard Yugis voice and he opened his eyes. ''A-Aibou...'' He said weakly.

''Yeah it's me...I'm so happy you're awake.'' Yugi said with tears running down his face.

''D-Don't...cry...a-aibou...'' Yami said while getting Yugis tears away. ''Can...I...asked...s-something...?'' Yami said weakly.

''Sure...anything...'' Yugi said looking into his eyes.

''W-Where...a-am...I-I...?''

* * *

Cliffhanger time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again I'm going to get as much out of my stories wish me luck.

Yami: Why am I sick now?

Because you are and thats it!

Yugi: Yami, she'll be more happy if you do the disclaimer...

Yeah do it for me Yami please?!

Yami: Yamilover1352 do not own Yu Gi Oh only her story.

All three: Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Hospital and Blood.**_

Yugi looked at Yami curios. ''You don't know were you are?'' He asked

''N...o...'' Yami said. For Yami it was getting harder to speak.

''Okay, What's the last thing you remember?'' Yugi asked moving Yami in to his lap.

''I remember us go to the dueling tournament against Kaiba...I think you...won...but I'm...not sure...'' Yami said with a strain voice.

''Yami, that was 2 months ago...You have been sick the last month and we were out with the gang the month before that...don't you remember?'' Yugi asked worried. Yami slowly shook his head but that got his headache to get worse. Yami hissed at the pain. It really hurt to move his head. Yugi saw this and tried to lay Yami head as comfortable as he could without hurting Yami. He soon heard th ambulance outside and saw Yami losing conscious.

''Yami, listen I need to to stay awake okay? Don't fall asleep! The ambulance is here they'll help you to the hospital.'' Yugi said while taking Yamis hand in his.

Yami nodded weakly and felt Yugi hand but all sounds were so far away. When he saw a young woman and an older man he first got scared but calmed down after a while. He saw Yugis sad and worried smile in the distance and he didn't feel his legs and arms. Soon he felt he got lifted and a wave of dizziness hit him with full blow. He felt his grip lessen while Yugis tighten. He tried to stay awake but he find it harder and harder. When they came inside the ambulance they gave him a mask. Yami tried to take it off but Yugi stopped him.

''It will help you...'' Yugi said holding his hand.

He did as he asked and let it be. Sometime later he fell his eyes close and he went in to the world of darkness.

* * *

They came to the hospital and they toke Yami to the ER. Yugi got in to the waiting room while they helped Yami. Yugi sat there shaking in fear for losing his koi. The nurse gave him some papers to fill in. After the papers were done he went back to the waiting room to wait. soon the doctor came and called for him.

''How's he doing doctor?'' Yugi asked worriedly.

''He'll be alright but his memory core has taking a hit and he have lost 3 weeks of his life. He's sleeping for now. He'll feel lightheaded for some time and that fever of his can get worse. He's in room 1133 on the 6th floor.

''Thank you doctor for doing this for him.'' Yugi said bowing and ran to the elevator. He got to the 6th floor and then ran the hallway to Yamis room. He opened the door and saw Yami sleeping on the bed with a bandage around his head. He felt Yami through the link. He was in mental pain so he started sending love and comfort through the link.

* * *

'So...dark...'

'So dark. Why so dark?'

'Where are Yugi?'

Yami was floating in the darkness. He felt empty and sad. It felt like a big hole were right through his heart. Yugi was gone. He cried silent tears. He heard when they dropped. Suddenly he saw light. He saw that light he had been looking for since he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and met an angel who had fallen from the sky.

* * *

He saw Yugis his beloved eyes looking worriedly at him. He smiled weakly at Yugi so he knew he was alright.

''Hey there Yami. How are you feeling?'' Yugi said looking worriedly at his koi.

''I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all.'' Yami said but it was like a whisper. Yami looked up and saw the bandage around his head. ''What did the doctor say?''

''That's you'll be fine and your fever can get worse.'' Yugi said smiled weakly. He didn't want to tell Yami about the memories he had lost but the doctor said he could get them back but that maybe be painful. After visiting hour were over Yugi was sleeping on the couch in Yamis hospital room. Yami had fallen asleep many hours before and he was right in a memory and a painful one.

_Yamis memory_

* * *

_Yami were running and running and running. He didn't know why he was running. Then he saw it. Yugi was getting attack by Ushio, one of the bullies from school, he was still conscious but he didn't see him. _

_'' Get away from Yugi you freak!'' Yami screamed and attack Ushio. He tried and tried as much as he could but he felt everything disappear. Yugi was bloody, he was bloody and Ushio got away. He got up and toke Yugi in his arms and ran. He ran to the hospital as fast as he could. _

_''Someone help!'' Yami screamed. Then everything turned black._

_End memory_

* * *

Yami felt himself shake but he didn't shake. Yugi was trying to wake him up. Yamis eyes opened too fast and his body sat up too fast. everything turned black for a second and he fell back on the bed. Yugi looked at Yami worriedly.

''Thank Ra your awake. I tried to wake you. You moaned in your sleep and whispered my name...so I thought something bad was happening.'' Yugi said looking like a crying little baby.

''It's alright. It...was just...a dream..'' Yami said looking at his hikari while smiling weakly. ''Let's go back to sleep koi...okay?'' Yami asked while yawning.

''Sure...'' Yugi said going back to sleep. Yami tried to go back to sleep but it was hard but he soon felt the darkness of sleep take him to dreamy land.


End file.
